mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Mancala Portal
Welcome to the Mancala Portal. Mancala World hosts the largest collection of articles related to mancala games on the internet. It is the ultimate source for information on this family of board games and many more articles are added every month. Help to make this treasure of knowledge even more precious. The following strives to be a complete list of all articles that are closely related to mancala games - in all languages which are used so far. The list numbers more than 470 articles. Please don't add external links here. They will be deleted! General Topics *Mancala :*Mankala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mankala :*Mancala * Modern sowing games * Solitaire games * Traditional mancala games *Bibliography Games Modern Games One-dimensional topology * 4-Player Mancala * 55Stones :* 55Stones :*55Stones * Afrika :* Afrika * Ägyptisches Muschelspiel * Amboseli Game * Atomic Wari * Austrian Solitaire * Awele Bohnanza * Banking Ball Game * Bao Arabica * Basic Crossroads * Bulgarian Solitaire * Calady * Canicas * Catch 19 * Chuba * Circular Composition * Cirk * Coin Duel * Cow Poke * Cross-Endodoi * Cross-Kalah :* Cross-Kalah * Cross-Wari * Cups :* Cups * Diffusion * El Mirall * Eppstein's Mancala Game * étoile * Fergen Goobalay * Four-rank Diffusion * Geisterfahrer * Glass Bead Game :*Glass Bead Game * Grand Coastal Oh-Wah-Ree * Grand Oh-Wah-Ree * Gulek :* Gulek * Hackaback * Hexano * Hexano-Duel * Ioiwari * Kalah :* Kalaha :*Kalah * Kariba * Kauri :* Kauri * Kid-Cala * long night game * Mancala Spellorama * Manji * Mankka * Martian Mancala * Mega Hexano * Micro-Wari :* Micro-Wari * mikro tsoro * MiniMancala * Monokalah * Montreal Solitaire * Multitchouka * Nano-Wari :* Nano-Wari * Nasty Crossroads * Njaka's Mancala Game * Numercy * Nyakun * Oh-Wah-Ree * Partisan Sowing * Pas de Deux * Pass It On * Progressive Mancala * Pyramidis * Random Bulgarian Solitaire * Reaping * Robertson's Mancala Game * Rondell * Ruma * Sahara * Sämann * Snake Game * Sowing :* Sowing * Space Walk :*Space Walk * Spectral Reapers * Stones in Cups * Superwari * Tchoukaillon * Tchuka Ruma :*Tchuca ruma * Tea Party * Tornado * Trias * Two-handed Bulgarian Solitaire * Volcano Race * Widdershins * Yann's Mancala Problem * Zig Zag Two-dimensional topology * African Chess * Calcala * Conga :* Conga * Esiema * Exxit * Intermedium * Myra * Pilare *Stoplight Mancala * THI` * Tower of Power :* Tower of Power * Tumbling Down * Two-dimensional Sowing * UnStack :* UnStack * Volcano Mancala meta-games * Blind Mancala * Condi Mancala * Cross-Mancala * Mancala Bohnanza * Pie rule * Royal Mancala * Time-limited Mancala Traditional Games One dimensional topology * Adji-boto :*Adji-boto * Adji Kui I * Adji Kui II * Agsinnoninka * A-i-ú :*A-i-ú * Al-manqala * Alemungula :*Alemungula * Ali Guli Mane * Andada * Anywoli :*Anywoli * Aw-li On-nam Ot-tjin :*Aw-li On-nam Ot-tjin * Ayoayo :* Ayoayo * Azigo * Ba-awa * Bakuk * Ban-Ban :* Ban-Ban * Bao Kiarabu * Bao la Kimasai * Bao la Kiswahili :*Bao :*Bao * Baré * Bay Khom :* Bay Khom * Bechi * Bohnenspiel :* Bohnenspiel :*Bohnenspiel * Bosh * Bulto * Carolina Solitaire * Cenne * Chongka' * Congkak :* Congkak :*Congklak * Dakon * Daramutu :*Daramutu * El Arnab :*El Arnab * Embeli * En Dodoi * En Gehé :*En gehé * Eson Korgool * Giuthi :*Giuthi * Halusa * Hawalis :*Hawalis * Hoyito I * Hoyito II * Hoyito III * Huroy * Hus * Igisoro :* Igisoro * Imbelece * Ise Ozin Egbe * Isolo I * Isolo II * Isolo III :* Isolo * J'erin * Kale * Kánji-guti * Kâra * Katro :*Katro * Kiela :*Kiela * Kiothi :*Kiothi * Kisolo :*Kisolo * Kotu-baendum * Koumma * Kpo * Krur :*Krur * Kuoless * Lahemay Waladat * Lamlameta :* Lamlameta :*Lamlameta * Latho :*Latho * Layli Goobalay I * Layli Goobalay II :*Layli Goobalay *Lukho * Luuth :* Luuth * Mak Khom * Mandoli * Mangala I * Mangala II :* Mangala * Mangola * Mbelele * Mbothe :*Mbothe * Mefuvha * Moruba :* Moruba * Mwambulula *Nsa Isong :*Nsa Isong * Nsolo * Obridjie :* Obridjie * Omweso :*Omweso * Ô Quan :*Ô ăn quan * Ouri * Oware :*Oware :*Awélé :* Oware :* Oware :*Ouri * Pachgarhwa * Pallankuzhi * Pasu Pondi * Piç * Qelat I * Qelat II * Rath * Rio Kadalis * Sadéqa * Sat-gol * Seethaipandi * Selus :*Selus * Songo Ewondo * Sungka :* Sungka * Tap-urdy * Tchadji * Tchouba * Tihbat * Toguz Kumalak :*Dokuz kumalak * Tok Ku Rou * Tsoro * Um Laarais * Um ed-Dyar * Um el Bagara * Unee Tugaluulach :* Unee tugaluulax * Urim * Vai Lung Thlan :* Vai lung thlan * Voleur * Warra :* Warra * Warri :* Kay * Waurie :* Waurie Two-dimensional topology * Dongjintian * Zigulzoqge Cultural Aspects Material Culture General Topics * Board * Icehouse pieces * Nickernut * Pit :* Spielmulde * Row * Seeds * Singleton * Store :* Gewinnmulde Specific Topics * Andalusian mancala boards * Ciudad de Vascos mancala boards * Mancala board of Abd-al-Rahman's daughter * Mancala board of Arguni * Volcano board * Weikersheim mancala boards :* Weikersheimer Mancalaspiel Mancala Dictionaries *Names * Bao dictionary * Bohnenspiel dictionary * Hoyito dictionary * Hus dictionary * Igisoro dictionary :*Dicionário de Igisoro * Omweso dictionary Internet * Mancala World * mancalagames * Online Games * Wikimanqala Other Cultural Aspects * Campionat d'Aualé de Catalunya * Congkak, the movie * Education * Films * Literature * Mancala Games * Museums * No Seed * Olympijský turnaj v Oware * Timeline * Tournaments Mathematics General Mathematics * Modular arithmetic of mancala games Game Mechanisms *Bonus move * Capturing * Cycle * Reverse sowing * Sowing Game Theory * Awari Oracle * Statistics People Artists * Caribbean Charlie * Felix Mnthali * Kofi C. Agudoawu * Yim Guechsè :*Yim Guechsè :*Yim Guechsè Inventors of Mancala Games * Alex Randolph :*Alex Randolph :*Alex Randolph :*Alex Randolph * Christian Freeling :* Christian Freeling * Clark D. Rodeffer * David Parlett :*David Parlett :*David Parlett :*David Parlett * Édouard Lucas :*Édouard Lucas :*Édouard Lucas :*Edouard Lucas :*Édouard Lucas * Jeff Erickson * John Horton Conway :*John Horton Conway :*John Horton Conway :*John Conway :*John Conway :*John Conway * Mark Steere * Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner * Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering * William Julius Champion Jr. Researchers Listed if research on mancala games was conducted. Computer Scientists & Mathematicians * Jama Musse Jama :* Jama Musse Jama * Jeff Erickson * Larry Russ Historians, Geographs & Ethnologists * Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz * Felix von Luschan :* Felix von Luschan * Fritz Jahn :* Fritz Jahn * Harold James Ruthven Murray :* Harold James Ruthven Murray :* Harold James Ruthven Murray * Hiob Ludolf :* Hiob Ludolf :* Hiob Ludolf * John Galt * Manuel Raimundo Querino :* Manuel Querino (português) * Michael B. Nsimbi * Richard Jobson :*Richard Jobson * Richard Pankhurst * Robert Charles Bell * Stewart Culin * Thomas Hyde :*Thomas Hyde Psychologists * Alexander Johan de Voogt :*Alexander de Voogt *Jean Retschitzki Players * Arty Sandler :* Arty Sandler * Bruno Rüger * Jama Musse Jama :* Jama Musse Jama *Jean Retschitzki *Joseph Mukasa Balikuddembe :*Joseph Mukasa *Katakyie Opoku Ware I :*Opoku Ware I. :*Opokou Waré *Mutesa I *Ntim Gyakari *Shyaam aMbul aNgoong * Paul Smith * Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering * Sundiata Keita :* Soundiata Keïta :* Sundiata Keita :* Sundjata Keita :* Sundiata Keita :* Sundiata Keita * Víktor Bautista i Roca * Xavier Blanvillain Others * Sid Sackson :* Sid Sackson :* Sid Sackson Tests * Bao test